video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1238 |rating = |running time = 55 minutes}} :This article is about the '''1992 release' of this video. For the 2001 re-release with the same episodes, see Thomas and Friends - Escape and Other Stories. '''Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and Other Stories' is a UK VHS release by the Video Collection on 5th October 1992. It features ten episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring ten Season 3 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis Episodes # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam! # All at Sea - When the Island of Sodor Regatta is held, Duck wishes he could sail away to faraway lands like the boats on the water. It takes an important journey to make him really proud of his wheels again. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face! # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-engine and Henry finds out that one tender each is best for big engines. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an engine called Oliver and his break van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines fear! # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and after an uncomfortable derailment he returns to Duck's branch line a wiser engine. # Bulgy - It was the sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. But their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double decker bus called Bulgy. # Heroes - Bill and Ben take advice from the trucks and get into a muddle but all is forgiven when they behave bravely at the quarry. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come and villagers are stranded. Together Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all of their hard work. Trailers # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo # Britt Allcroft Presents # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of Buzz, Buzz (1992) Closing # End of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (1992) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing # The Video Collection logo Trivia * The whole releases feature an image from Trust Thomas. * This is the first UK video to feature the Britt Allcroft Presents logo at the start of every episode. * Clips from this video were featured in the children's video titles by Video Collection International Ltd advert in 1995. Gallery Escapeandotherstories1992VHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1992 UK back cover and spine EscapeandotherstoriesVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK tape Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Escape and Other Stories (UK VHS 1992) Cassette with VCI.png|Cassette with VCI Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Escape-_57.jpg EscapeandotherstoriesVHSOriginalInnerSleeve.jpg Original UK inner sleeve EscapeandOtherStories2001.png 2001 UK re-release EscapeandotherStories2001backcoverandspine.PNG 2001 UK back cover and spine UK Escape and Other Stories Inner Sleeve (Thomas Club Form).jpg Original UK Inner Sleeve with Thomas Fan Club Form Bulgy(episode)titlecard.png OneGoodTurn titlecard.png ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg Escape1992titlecard.jpg TenderEnginestitlecard.png Heroes1992titlecard.jpg BuzzBuzz1992titlecard.jpg AllatSeatitlecard.png OliverOwnsUp1992titlecard.jpg Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDaytitlecard.png Video clips Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005